Excessive
by lges
Summary: Il y a la guerre. En trois étape. Avant pendant et après pourtant c'est la même douleur qu'on traîne comme un boulet. - Daphnée boit trop, rit trop, fume trop. - Blaise se cultive trop, regrette trop, se bat trop. " J'aime tes baisers sur mes lèvres mais je suis excessive" 3 OS
1. De l'impérialisme et son contraire

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici mon retour avec un petit BlaiseDaphnée tout en luxe et en dorure pendant la guerre dans un recueil de 3 OS centrée sur eux. Cet OS et le suivant je les avait déjà publié individuellement. Profitez. **

**Genre** : Drama/Romance

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** Qu'est ce qu'on fout là dans cet hôtel minable alors qu'on pourrait être dans un cinq étoiles à siffler un grand cru ? L'impératrice avait laissée place à l'esclave et elle rampait dans les vapeurs de parfums, elle souillait le sol entourée de ses robes. Je sors, elle m'en aurait voulu si j'étais resté. Puis vint l'heure de notre décadence commune, notre jeu aux ombres. La gloire.

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède rien

**Pairing** : BlaiseDaphnée

* * *

**De l'impérialisme et son contraire**

La douleur. Une heure que je réfléchis au point commun des hommes, j'ai ma conclusion. La douleur. Daphnée est devant moi et pourtant nous ne souffrons pas de la même façon. Sa douleur est écarlate comme un amant qu'on a laissé au bord de la route, elle soufre comme une catin silencieuse. Son regard est fixé sur un point invisible et dans ma miséricorde je ne lui demande pas si ça va bien. Je m'en contrefous et je connais la réponse. « Rien n'ira plus jamais bien » d'un ton glacial sans m'accorder un regard. Les cadavres ont beau être morts, ils n'en restent pas moins des empreintes que rien ne délogera. Une vilaine marque sur son avant-bras, elle n'est plus libre Daphnée. Si ce n'est pas le sang qui s'est gravé sur sa peau, c'est la magie dans sa chair. Elle n'accorde pas un regard à la vermine qui colore son bras. Elle est dédaigneuse, elle est fière. Impérialiste même face à l'empereur. Ses doigts ne tressautent pas et je me demande quelquefois si elle respire. J'ai voulu l'arracher ma marque, j'ai voulu laisser mes dents et mes ongles sur cette laisse. Daphnée, elle, ne fait rien. Elle oublie minutieusement, elle nettoie devant sa mémoire alors qu'elle n'a jamais balayé devant sa porte. C'est si facile de penser, si léger d'être intimement soi. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Minuit moins le quart et les aiguilles bougent encore, que le temps passe vite alors que nous ne bougeons pas. Qu'est ce qu'on fout là dans cet hôtel minable alors qu'on pourrait être dans un cinq étoiles à siffler un grand cru, j'aurais même pu appeler Draco ou Astoria et Tracey. C'est Daphnée qu'aurait été contente, tiens, voir sa sœur son copain et une sang-de-bourbe débarquer dans sa petite bulle ça l'aurait bien fait ricaner. Mais là, c'est juste non. Comme je ne supporte plus ce silence qui n'en est pas un, je me lève et je marche. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'aimerais faire, je préférais plutôt attraper l'ainée Greengrass et la secouer. La secouer si fort qu'elle en tremblerait trop fort dans son petit corps. J'ai envie de voir la stupeur dans son regard puis ses hurlements et la manière à peine plus froide qu'elle aurait en commandant son cognac. Je m'arrête brusquement et me tourne vers l'oubliée, l'oublieuse, elle préfère.

— Prépares-toi, on nous attend.

C'est dingue l'effet que produit le désir sur une femme. J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle est déjà en quête d'une belle robe à enfiler. Elle déambule à la façon d'un ressort laissé trop longtemps plier. J'ai éparpillé les paillettes sous ses yeux et voilà que mademoiselle ne pense plus à rien. Frivole, imbécile, immature. Soudain elle se regarde dans la glace, le serpent lui saute au visage. Fébrile, mortelle, brisée. J'ai envie d'hurler, je vois Daphnée comme une souillon sur le sol et j'ai envie d'hurler. Elle chiffonne sa robe dans sa main et j'ai des envies de destruction. Ce n'est pas nous, tout ça. C'est la guerre, c'est notre camp qui réclame son dû. J'ai l'impression que l'impératrice s'est caché au profit de son esclave. Je laisse échapper un lieu et une heure, je ne sais même pas si elle m'entend, je sors et jure que jamais je ne reviendrais. Les démons ont tout brulé mais jamais ils n'auront ma peau. J'ai trop conscience du danger pour ça. Mon évidence à moi, le supplice de Daphnée au pied d'un absent. Je ne veux pas voir ça, elle m'en aurait voulu si j'étais resté.

* * *

En temps et en heure, nous voici. C'est le retour de notre décadence commune. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma partenaire de grande pompe. Elle est capricieuse, follement capricieuse. Précieuse et menteuse. Je ne vois que son sourire et ses yeux bien trop grands. Maquillage impeccable et chignon relevé. L'éloge de la gloire en sa personne. C'est horriblement vulgaire quand on voit avec mes yeux, les deux beaux foulards poudrés qui couvrent ses poignets. Venant d'elle, cela fait effet, on imagine mille beautés, illusions et nouveaux styles. On salue plusieurs personnes, des mondains inconnus. Aucun n'est impliqué dans la guerre. On n'ose pas sortir de chez soi quand la mort guette à votre fenêtre. Je vois Draco qui est accompagné d'Astoria. Les deux sœurs s'étreignent commentant à tour de rôle, leurs parfums. Je jette un regard entendu à Draco, il est marqué lui aussi, il a deviné qu'elle était signée. Drôle de dédicace, que celle du diable. Quand la musique commence, nous nous échangeons nos cavalières. Astoria dans mes bras, quelle sensation étrange. Elle va à la pêche aux nouvelles, je lui invente des matins agréables, des disputes mordantes, des éclats de rires à en faire vibrer les murs. Ce n'est pas du mensonge, simplement du recyclage. Astoria semble y croire, enfant chéri du peuple. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de la guerre, logique, Astoria a été modelé à notre image. Elle vit au crochet d'un seigneur et sa sœur s'amuse à la grande dame. On naît invincible quand on a du sang de souverain. On évite simplement l'émeute mais je m'abstiens. C'est bien mieux comme ça. J'essaye de suivre Daphnée du bout de mes yeux mais elle m'échappe. Elle est gracile et se fond dans la foule. Je cherche ses traits, de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas, mais je ne la trouve pas. Je suis chagriné et ma reine est anonyme. Alors je lâche Astoria et vais me chercher à boire. Quand j'arrive au comptoir, je ne m'étonne pas. Bien sûr qu'elle serait là adossée, à boire, à boire. Sans s'arrêter et à me fixer. Son sourire nocif, je plonge la tête dans ma boisson. Ses yeux diaboliques, je relève la tête. Cette reine-là, j'aimerais bien qu'on la traine sur l'échafaud. Quel divertissement, cette haine décharnée. Celle-là ils ne pourront jamais l'enchainer.

La soirée s'achève et j'ai envie de gerber, elle aussi j'ai l'impression. Alors on s'en va, on rentre dans notre minuscule chambrée. Les tiroirs sont éparpillés, les bijoux jetés à terre. Le parfum vaporisé par-dessus la tête peine à s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte. C'est son antre, son abime, son royaume. Je ricane pendant qu'elle se déshabille.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— On dirait une chienne

Parole maladroite, elle se sent vexée. Elle drape dans son peignoir de soie toute sa dignité. Et je la rejoins. D'abord j'admire l'œuvre d'une insoumise. D'une bête errante qui marque son territoire à coup d'excès. Elle ne laisse aucune place à son maitre, elle envahit tout l'espace pour que l'envahisseur ne prenne aucune place. Alors ne reste que son corps, il l'a marqué. D'un serpent et d'un crâne. Je ricane pendant que nous jouons aux échecs, Daphnée s'intrigue.

— Tu es vraiment con ce soir Blaise, elle m'apostrophe.

— Parce que d'habitude je le suis faussement ? Je pensais à toi Daphnée, voilà tout.

C'est un trop grand tout, je pense. Son corps, son esprit. La vie qui l'habite alors que la guerre souille son âme encore emballée. « Jamais utilisé » marqué sur l'emballage. Je pensais à Daphnée parce que même quand son corps n'est plus à elle, il est à moi. Cela me fait rire, à m'en casser la voix. Comment un tyran peut-il penser qu'un vulgaire tatouage peut effacer l'odeur d'un corps, l'odeur de la royauté. C'est sa plus grande erreur à cet homme tout-puissant, marquer Daphnée. Quelle drôle d'idée, elle est tout son contraire. Elle ne veut pas dominer, elle veut régner. Elle veut être libre, luxueuse et indécente. Cette marque qu'elle a sur le poignet, c'est la dominance par la force. Chez nous, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les sangs-purs ont le pouvoir dans leurs sangs et les rubis sur l'ongle. Il se dit sang-pur mais notre monde l'avoue menteur. Moi, je suis toujours les vainqueurs alors cette guerre se fera au côté de Daphnée où qu'elle aille. Du sang sous les ongles et des centaines de cadavres sous les yeux mais son parfum dans mes veines.

— Tu devrais constamment penser à moi, ne jamais t'arrêter, tu comprends ?

— Ton odeur m'enivre assez, elle infiltre mon sang beaucoup trop, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saisisses le temps que je mets à me débarrasser de toi.

Ainsi nous nous résumons à ça. Des valeurs primaires, du sang et des odeurs. Nous sommes constamment grisés de nos frivolités. Nous dormons dans un lit de laine et de puces et illuminons le monde l'heure d'après. Je la regarde, elle réfléchit à son prochain coup, fera-t-elle tomber la tour ou le cavalier ? Elle élabore une stratégie et brusquement elle s'élance. Elle gagne. Son esprit se dépouille des tumultes de la journée. La paix cela sied bien à une impératrice.

* * *

**Voilà le clap de fin ! Cela vous a t-il plut ? Les personnages aussi ? L'ambiance, je voulais absolument faire de Daphnée une conquérante qui se relève de tout, alors est je réussi ? En gros une petite review = un sourire ! **

**By Lges**


	2. A glass of Whisky

**Voici le second OS avec Daphnée et Blaise, Draco qui se noie et le visage d'Astoria en contrebas, on parle de Tracey, on parle de Pansy.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Résumé : Abat-le, inclines-toi, meurs, sers. Le pouvoir des hommes est grisant. " — Jamais nous ne pourrons vivre comme avant, tu es consciente de ça ? — Cela m'empêche-t-il de commander un Whisky ? " Amuses-toi, combats-les, ricanes, bois. Le pouvoir des femmes est éternel.**

**Disclaimer : Prenez tout les gosses, la télé et ces personnages. Quitte à tout prendre, prenez tout ça. Rien est à moi**

**Pairing : BlaiseDaphnée**

**Rating : K+**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

** A glass of Whisky****  
**

— Jamais nous ne pourrons vivre comme avant, tu es consciente de ça ?

— Cela m'empêche-t-il de commander un Whisky ?

Blaise dévisage Daphnée avec ahurissement. Il est en train de lui annoncer la guerre et elle, elle veut boire. Cette fille veut toujours boire, on lui a refusé l'ambroisie des dieux alors elle compense. Ils sont là comme deux abrutis à fixer l'horloge de cet hôtel particulier où ils logent. Théodore ne devrait pas tarder, il est censé leur annoncer la chute de Dumbledore, le moment où ils pourront rejoindre Poudlard. La jeune fille attend sa réponse mais il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Elle geint, Blaise sait qu'elle est en manque. Une Greengrass a besoin d'attirer l'attention, selon Daphnée elle y arrive mieux avec un coup dans le nez. Sa cadette se suffit du regard de Draco. Elles sont des vedettes nées et là, Daphnée est en train d'abdiquer.

— Blaise trésor, pourquoi je ne peux pas rejoindre Pansy ? Ou Tracey même, tiens ! Je donnerais tout pour aller voir Tracey !

Le visage du métis se fend d'un large sourire, l'heure est grave. Daphnée qui veut passer du temps en compagnie de la sang-mélée, on aura tout vu. Il en rirait presque si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Cependant elle l'est, alors il se resserre un peu d'eau de vie avant de répondre

— Davies doit être déjà planqué quelque part avec sa moldu de mère et Pansy est sous la protection de Théodore donc…

— Protection rapprochée, tu veux dire. déclare Daphnée avec un sourire mutin.

Le serpentard laisse échapper un soupir désespéré. Cette gamine est irrécupérable. Il se lève et se rapproche de la jeune fille. Il veut être puissant, la faire redescendre de ses excès mais il y a ses cheveux. On ne devrait pas laisser Daphnée se teindre en rousse. C'est diabolique, les boucles rousses. Il jurerait qu'elle la fait exprès pour le déstabiliser. Blaise soupire. Réflexion faite, on ne devrait laisser aucune femme se teindre en rousse et encore moins Daphnée.

— Greengrass, grogne-t-il, nous sommes en guerre ! Tu comprends ça, ça rentre dans ton crâne d'écervelée ?

Quand il se tait, il se rend compte que jamais les mots n'auraient dû franchir ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il recule. Daphnée est debout, Daphnée est furieuse. Elle ne bouge pas et laisse sa rage prendre toute la place. Les mots de Blaise résonnent encore contre les murs.

— Très bien Blaise, Allons la faire, la guerre.

Implacable, l'ordre a surgi et le jeune homme ne peut que s'y soumettre. Il aimerait qu'elle soit moins altière, moins provocante. Elle est sortie et il la suit, elle veut transplaner alors ils transplanent.

* * *

— Quelle belle connerie Daphnée

— Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, Blaise : Que tu es mon sang sur les mains.

Elle a craché ça avant que les mots ne l'étouffent. Elle est véridique et tranchante, elle ne veut pas mourir et pourtant elle veut que Blaise expie sa faute. C'est vouloir tant de chose à la fois qui la rend si reine. Elle désire et elle obtient. Alors si elle doit mourir, elle mourra.

— Tu n'en sortiras pas vainqueur, Blaise.

Il se demande si un seul d'entre eux s'en sortira vivant. Il secoue la tête et avance, brave petit soldat. La femme à ses côtés ne semble pas réaliser l'énormité de son erreur mais Blaise connaît les failles alors il s'engouffre dedans. Tant pis si elles l'avalent.

— Et Astoria alors ?

— Astoria a Draco

— Il va mourir

— Tu as raison mais avec un peu de chance, il mourra après moi.

Le pire c'est qu'elle y croit. Pas lui. Elle sort sa baguette alors que les grondements de la bataille font vibrer les murs du château.

— Hé merde.

— Un problème, Zabini ?

Il remarque que Daphnée aurait un énorme potentiel en tant que tueuse à gages. Elle est fatale, professionnelle et irrésistiblement intouchable. Une question lui brûle les lèvres mais c'est plus sa réponse qui le fascine d'avance.

— Tu crois réellement que tu vas mourir ?

— Bien sûr que non mais que fais-tu du drame ?

Le drame. Il aimerait lui jurer que s'ils sortent d'ici vivants, il l'emmène au théâtre…ou voir sa mère, elles s'entendraient très bien. Trêve de bavardage, la gamine échaudée à parler : elle veut se battre alors ils se battent. Les sorts fusent de part et d'autres et les deux jeunes cherchent plus que tout à éviter les Avada Kavadra qui tombent comme la pluie un soir d'orage. Ce soir, soir d'orage. Enfin quand ils trouvent Draco, il est face à son œuvre presque accompli. Dumbledore à ses pieds. Blaise se cale, nonchalant contre le mur. Daphnée arque un sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle a raison de se taire et de regarder la fin. Le commencement. Elle est fascinée, cette impétueuse, fascinée par le pouvoir des hommes. Abat-le, inclines-toi, meurs, sers. C'est si simple qu'elle en frissonne. La veste de Blaise atterrit sur ses épaules mais même pas elle ne le regarde. De toute façon, un remercîment ne serait pas de circonstance. Avec elle, de toute manière, un remercîment n'est jamais de circonstance. Non, elle essaye juste de ne pas penser à la tache obscure qui occupe la manche. Elle ne partira pas au lavage.

La comédie s'éternise, Daphnée s'impatiente et elle n'est pas la seule. La jeune fille sent la peur lui tordre le ventre, la peur de l'échec pourrait lui briser le cou. Elle se tait et respire un grand coup. Le gravier et le sang, elle pense à toutes les fois où elle a embrassé Blaise contre ce mur, embêter Tracey dans ses couloirs. Elle rouvre les yeux et c'est Fenfir Greyback qu'elle aperçoit, les babines encore imprégnées de sang frais. Comme Daphnée n'est pas une guerrière, elle doute. Elle n'a aucune conviction, aucune prétention. Blaise ouvre ses bras et l'échec s'y réfugie. Elle respire l'odeur de Blaise à grande foulée même après qu'il lui est intimé le silence. Pauvre de lui, elle le détourne du spectacle.

* * *

— Tu es captivé, amour ? lui murmure t-elle avec un rire sombre

— Non, je ne suis pas un monstre

— Tu t'inquiètes pour le vieux fou ?

— Pas plus que toi

Daphnée comprend. Au creux de son cou, elle saisit l'horreur de la situation mais ne chancèle pas sous le sens de la phrase. Ne l'a-t-elle pas toujours su ? Draco est mort. Pas maintenant, non, cela fait plusieurs longues semaines qu'il est condamné. Alors il est mort. Quelques jours d'avance, un peu plus, un peu moins. Aux yeux de Daphnée, il ne reste de lui qu'un cadavre. Toute l'assemblée semble s'en rendre compte car c'est Rogue qui effectue la besogne. Elle ne se cache même pas les yeux, elle pense. Que dire à sa sœur ? Comment la consoler ? Que faire ? Où aller ? Et devant elle, c'est Draco qui parle avec Blaise. Ils chuchotent, précipités. Parlent de fuite et de cachette pendant que les Mangemorts crient victoire. Dumbledore est mort, ça trépigne. Les garçons parlent plus vite. Chacun attend le bourreau. Daphnée se demande où sont les autres, ce qui est arrivée à Pansy ? Le sang sur la mâchoire du loup-garou est fixé dans sa rétine. Les images se superposent, s'interpellent, s'emmêlent. Puis elle croit apercevoir son amie dans la foule. Enfin elle ne sait plus.

— Draco, tu es mort.

— Oui, belle Daphnée, sans doute que le Lord ne va pas apprécier alors ne vous amusez pas trop sans moi, promis ?

Elle acquiesce, ne peut rien faire d'autre. On évacue Poudlard alors le couple sort discrètement par les portes de derrière. Ils transplanent à pré-au-Lard et débarquent dans leur planque. Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne ne bouge. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de pensées cohérentes.

— Le service d'étages est arrivé dit Daphnée.

— J'aimerais savoir danser murmure Blaise

La fille fond sur le Whisky allant jusqu'à boire au goulot, l'autre s'affaisse à même le sol.

— Jamais nous ne vivrons comme avant, tu es conscient de ça ?

Il se relève, le corps alerte. De son fauteuil, la bouteille sur les genoux, Daphnée le fixe. Blaise sourit, c'est franc et tout abimé comme sourire mais c'est le seul qu'ils ont en réserve. Il se rapproche et aimerait la regarder dans les yeux mais pas aujourd'hui, plutôt demain quand ils courront les rues pour fuir les morts. Parce qu'ils courront, assurément. « Traitre » a dit Draco, il fait rouler le mot comme une ombre. Sourit à la rouquine, ça sonne bien.

— Ne soit pas si dramatique Daphnée, je vivrais de ta bouche.

Elle, elle se demande de quoi elle vivra. Elle lève les yeux et regarde le jeune homme, son choix est tout prêt.

— Moi j'ai le Whisky, ça me suffit.

Quand elle explose de rire, Blaise sursaute. Quand elle l'embrasse, ce n'est pas si différent de d'habitude. Elle a le gout du sang mais comme elle dit, il y a le Whisky.

* * *

**C'est fini. Un peu court, non ? J'ai essayé de prolonger mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal. Que pensez vous de tout ça ? L'ambiance, les personnages ? Tout-ci , tout-ça. Merci à vous d'avoir lu, à bientôt.**

**By Lges**


	3. Cannibal wine

**Dernier OS, le meilleur de mon point de vue, Daphnée se perd, Blaise colmate à moitié. Huit-clos.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : BlaiseDaphnée**

**Résumé :Jamais la guerre ne s'efface, même si tu prends quatre douches par jour et des peignoirs en papiers. Alors mes dents sont jaunes et la soie est constellée de belles fleurs.**

**Disclaimer : Vous croyez vraiment que si j'étais J.K Rowling, je serais là ?**

* * *

**Cannibal wine**

C'est simple la guerre, pas comme son futur. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? L'après-guerre qui tâche les draps. Chaque jour on a peu plus de ce monde qui nous bouffe les doigts et comme on est des jeunes, encore un peu, on trempe nos visages fatigués dans le noir. C'est rafraîchissant cette vie.

Après les morts, je n'ai pas arrêté de boire, je l'aurais pas fait même pour Merlin, je n'ai pas arrêté de fumer. Alors mes dents sont jaunes et la soie est constellée de belles fleurs. Des bordeaux comme le sang de nos cœurs. Je suis assise sur un lit, celui de Blaise. Ma mine toute froissée et mes vêtements chiffonnés, on ne va pas mieux.

— Daphnée, tu fais que des conneries.

Il est tellement las que ça m'épuise, ça m'excède. J'ai plus assez d'excès en moi pour me vivre alors pour le survire lui. Même pas en rêve. Mes conneries, mes bêtises de gamines, elles ont toutes fui. J'ai plus d'envie, j'ai plus d'excès. En plus j'ai même plus d'amies, rien que des regrets. J'ai l'impression d'être la voisine, l'anonyme. Je raconte ça à Blaise et dans ses yeux, c'est mes cauchemars qui l'horrifient.

— Tu crois encore au banal ? demande-t-il nonchalamment.

— Tu crois encore aux fantômes ?

Je sens mon sourire qui s'étire et ça craque aux coins des lèvres. Drôle de question mais Blaise m'aime comme un damné alors, pauvre enfant, s'il ne veut pas se noyer, il doit répondre. Comme Blaise n'est qu'un fils de veuve, il ne fait rien comme les mortels donc il ne dit rien. Il m'embrasse et mon verre vacille. J'ai son gout fumé, café dans le cœur. Avant, cette odeur me faisait éternuer mais maintenant je ne sens plus que le drame coincé dans ma gorge. C'est bien dommage pour les banquets, toute la profusion de nourriture que plus personne ne peut avaler.

— Tu penses qu'on n'a pas mieux à faire ?

Blaise, il est très spirituel depuis la fin de notre monde. Quand tout le monde vit dans le noir, lui, il brille dans mes yeux. C'est bien pratique comme phare mais ça ne change rien, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ces foutues questions. Si j'avais envie de gâcher ma vie à autre chose, je lui ferais savoir, voilà tout. J'aime bien cette petite chambre miteuse, elle me rappelle l'inconnu alors c'est mieux que n'importe quoi. Blaise, lui, ça l'agace mais tout l'ennui.

* * *

Il aimerait vivre alors je lui ai dit :

— Va donc te brûler les yeux au soleil si ça te chante.

— T'aimerais pas aller faire les magasins ? Boire un café latte ? Ricaner du petit peuple ?

J'ai voulu répondre mais ma langue à déraper et tous les courants d'air s'y sont engouffrés. J'ai encore le même mot qui sonne dans ma tête et mon verre qui tremble dans mes mains. Je me souviens que j'avais voulu me couvrir la bouche, ravaler les mots un par un, les écorcher. Mais le mal était fait et on était cernées par tous nos vents. A présent ça me tord le ventre, ça me crève les yeux. Non, en fait ce sont mes doigts qui s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux. Le pire dans tout ça, j'imagine que c'est Blaise. Il est très mauvais quand il est coupable, un peu comme une pomme pourrie coupée au couteau. « Va fermer la fenêtre, j'ai froid. » et les vers qui s'échappent. « Je suis désolé » et j'ai tout recraché. Vilain fruit. Il aura beau me donner toutes les excuses de notre terre, dans toutes les langues, il n'a pas pensé à moi ce jour-là. Il a failli et c'est l'échec qui a fait tomber le fruit de son arbre. Quel gâchis.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi…

— Et alors ? Quelle différence ? Où est ton innocence ? je rugis, rocailleuse.

Je nous pensais autrement parce qu'il finissait mes cigarettes, à l'époque. Je crevais de rire, je l'embrassais de mes joues poudrées. Il avait mon rouge à lèvres dans le cou alors ça suffisait. Blaise était intelligent, comme aujourd'hui mais avec mon cœur en plus. Je l'aime toujours parce qu'on ne se sépare pas de son âme comme ça. Déjà que je n'ai plus qu'un poumon encrassé, on ferait mieux de limiter les dégâts. Le problème que je n'ai pas résolu avec Blaise, c'est que je n'ai pas encore trouvé pourquoi il n'est pas moi. Je vois si souvent mon reflet dans ses yeux alors j'y travaille. Je le sonde méticuleusement, j'efface et je recommence, c'est une épreuve de tous les jours. On vit avec ça, un peu comme ça. Je nous aie confondus, c'est pour ça.

— Je ne l'aie pas tué, je ne l'ai pas surveillé parce que je ne pensais qu'à toi, murmure t-il

— Égoïste

* * *

Je ne lui en veux qu'à moitié, celle que le manque a creusée. Il embrasse ma bouche. Elle est grise, toute dénudée de rouge. Je sens les vapeurs d'alcools et la puanteur du trop-plein. J'ai retrouvé les pleins pouvoirs mais j'ai oublié comment m'en servir. C'est toujours aussi triste de pleurer, toujours aussi dur de parler. Pourtant je plisse les yeux et les fantômes ont disparu.

— Je crois que j'ai compris, je parle et je trouve ma voix plus claire

— Je ne suis pas bien sûr, moi, sourit Blaise.

Il me teste, un poil curieux. Il ne se complaît pas à croire, pas encore, car on a balancé nos espoirs à la décharge en même temps que les cadavres. D'une pierre, deux coups. Je prends du temps à lui expliquer que les morts ont abandonné. Du temps à raconter que la mort a son quota. De la salive perdue et au final, ses bras. Je les regarde, cours le long de sa peau et je me casse. Me plie en deux contre un serpent. Jamais la guerre ne s'efface, même si tu prends quatre douches par jour et des peignoirs en papiers. Les cicatrices ne s'effritent pas mais celle-là est la pire. Elle est la plus jolie.

Mon démon à moi, ils sifflotent, il est docile. Il est brisé. Je l'effleure et je retrouve la trace de mes ongles, le sang incrusté dans la chair. La magie qui suinte de la blessure. Tous les tatouages finissent par s'oublier. Masqué, dissimulé, arraché.

J'aimerais m'attarder mais il y a mon verre finalement vide et mes excès qui reviennent. Jubile, futile. De parfum, asperger tout ça. Ouvrir les rideaux en grand pour voir le ciel se fendre en deux. Pas maintenant, juste un peu plus tard. Blaise et ses mains et ses creux, ses remords et ses impardonnables. J'essaye de me lever pour l'entraîner avec moi, l'embrasser plus que de raison. Je n'ai plus de raison, déraison, j'ai trop bu. Je titube et m'écrase nez dans la poussière. « C'est distingué », il peut ricaner Zabini, il est noir de cendre. Excusez-moi, il est noir tout court. Oubli passager. Ou bien pas sage.

Je respire et l'air circule dans tout mon corps, c'est meilleur que le nectar. J'exalte, respire la poussière, ça me dégrise. Poussière grise. Je prends une douche dans le débarras et l'eau fait des ronds sur ma peau. Ah tiens, je suis si claire ? Si brillante ? C'est agressif comme couleur, la chair rosée. J'enfile un par-dessus de velours. Toute vêtue de mon prestige et dignités. Mes cheveux sentent le muguet et ma peau, le lait crémé. Je reviens de l'enfer des paroles tendues aux silences confortables. C'est comme du coton dans mes oreilles, ça apaise. Blaise est en costume.

* * *

— Nous rentrons.

Je ne sais plus qui a parlé, ma voix ou la sienne. Une telle évidence n'a pas besoin d'avoir de sens. Une question ou une affirmation, pas de doute. J'attrape ma coupe en verre et je ricane. Un peu comme avant avec mes dents qui se chevauchent et ma grâce de mauvaise héritière. Sous mes pieds, le carrelage du balcon est froid. Quand je lâche le pied en cristal, je suis étonnée que le vent souffle encore. Je vois les éclats, distincts. Des diamants éparpillés dans la rue noire du monde. On braille, je ris. Je pense à ces quelques gouttes qui n'attendaient que moi, plus personne ne m'attends. Je suis là. Un bras s'offre à moi, bien sûr que c'est Blaise. Quand ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est personne. Finalement nous ne sommes jamais partis. Comment va le monde dans les journaux ? Comment va le peuple et ses petits maux ? Bien, formidable. Je suis déjà dans le courant de la vie qui me bouffe la mort comme une vieille peau. J'ai juste besoin de voir le marbre, voir ma douleur en face pour lui tirer une balle dans les deux yeux. Elle m'a fait tellement de mal cette vieille frangine, douleur, j'ai accusé Blaise, l'ai meurtri, l'ai accusé de meurtre par omission. J'ai dévoré et me suis laissée dévorer. On y a laissé un peu de nous dans cette chambre au cinquième étage. Un peu de vin et de venin.

— Je veux des fleurs, Blaise, je réclame.

— Bien sûr, il sourit de passion heureuse

— C'est pour Pansy.

Blanc

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, au cimetière maintenant. Pour Pansy que je ne t'ai pas demandé de protéger et qui s'est fait tuer.

Résumons les choses, erreurs de parcours. Trop d'alcools chauds dans ma gorge. Embrouillée, embrouillée, Daphnée embrouillée. « Tu l'as tuée » je criais. « Mais non, jamais de la vie » il répondait. « Tu aurais dû la sauver, la protéger, moi je l'aurais fait ». Silence. « Je ne suis pas toi, Daphnée ». On remet les compteurs à zéro. Game Over, bande de cannibales.

— Je t'aime Daphnée, de ta simplicité complexe, déclare-t-il avec son air d'affranchi.

— Je les veux blanches, les fleurs, c'est joli comme couleur. Il paraît que ça lave de tous les péchés. En plus je t'aime de ne pas avoir tué Pansy pendant la bataille, c'est si blanc.

* * *

**Fini, achevé ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous suivez ce que j'écris. Si je pouvais avoir des commentaires constructifs sur mon style car j'ai vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment. Merci mille fois**

**By Lges**


End file.
